Musings of a Sunflower Seed Eating Man
by Andreax
Summary: Mulder takes a look back at his relationship with Scully and reveals a few things no one knows.


Title: Musings of a Sunflower Seed Eating Man

Author: Andrea

Rating: NC-17

Category: I have no idea, but it's definitely MSR

Disclaimer: They belong to Fox et al

Spoilers: Um...Pilot through IWTB

Notes: Thanks to Dan for beta reading.

I'm sure this has all kinds of verb tense issues, because it's a

weird little story thingie. The timeline of this thingie goes by

production date, not air date.

Feedback: Do I have to beg?

Where do I begin? I guess the beginning is always a good place to

start.

Okay, there's something not a lot people know about Dana Scully. In

fact, I may be the only person who knows. I became aware of this

little detail on our first case and I won't lie, it shocked the hell

out me. My outwardly reserved partner is a rebel. She likes to flout

the rules; well, one particular rule and only for one reason. Yes,

she's a rebel with a cause. That's right ladies and gentlemen,

underneath those business suits, hides a little firecracker.

Obviously whoever sent her to 'spy' on me missed that little detail

and I have thanked my higher power for that more times than I can

count. So how did I discover that there was more to my partner

than meets the eye? Did I uncover it on my own? Nope, she

uncovered it for me. I think if all she'd done was drop her robe, it

would've been the first step to building the trust that was the

cornerstone of our partnership. It was what happened next that

really amazed me and it led to me trusting her more than I've ever

trusted any person in my life. If, at any time, I'd thought she'd

been trying to win my trust that way, it would have been the end of

us.

I tried to convince her that she needed to reconsider her

motivations, but when she began to stroke my cock through my

pants, I stopped arguing. Yes, I let her have her way with me. Later

on, before I told her my life story, she confessed that she'd

discovered in med school that the best way to relieve stress was a

good orgasm. It was a good thing she waited until after we'd fucked

like bunnies to tell me that. If I'd had any performance anxiety,

Scully probably never would've turned to me to decompress again.

We never discussed it. We only had sex when she initiated. Lucky

for me we had a stressful job. There were only a couple of rules.

The sex had to be safe and know one could ever know. In

retrospect, I'm surprised no one ever figured it out. They must not

have been looking as closely as we thought they were. If Scully

hadn't found that bug early on, our secret would've been out.

It's not like we were dating. In fact, we decided that we should try

to pursue normal relationships. It didn't really pan out that way,

even if Scully did try.

One thing she never figured out was that I knew how to get her to

jump my bones. I had two techniques. The first was revealed to me

when Phoebe visited. Even though she claimed not to want a

relationship with me, Special Agent Dana Scully got jealous when

other women paid attention to me.

It's not like I figured it out on my own. Once again, she showed me.

I just don't think she realized it. That led to another first in

our relationship or whatever you want to call it. After Phoebe left

and Scully scared the crap out of me with her English accent, I

thought she was leaving for the day. I was surprised to hear her

heels clicking back down the hall toward the office. I was more

surprised when she came in and locked the door. I was stunned when

she spun my chair around, got to her knees and, how did Mick Jagger

put it, blew my mind?

So if Scully wasn't feeling strained, I created the tension myself.

Does that make me a bad person? I don't know. I think it makes me

a normal red-blooded American male. Besides, she was using me

for stress relief so I used her to lessen a little pressure of my

own; all's fair.

Scully may have tried, to a limited degree, to find some kind of

normalcy in her life, but I didn't. I tried once when I thought I'd

lost her, but that farce had only made me feel worse. Besides, what

I had with Scully was about as close to normal as I'd probably ever

get.

The whole Detective White incident wasn't even orchestrated by

me. Oh no, there were much larger forces at work. The night the

cosmos focussed its attention on Caryl County, there was more

stress than either of us knew what to do with. We sucked and fucked

and then fucked again, all in the backseat of our rental car on the

side of the road. When Scully blew through that stop sign, I knew I

was in for the night of my life.

That wasn't the first time I went down on her, though. She figured

out early on that having a partner with an oral fixation wasn't

necessarily a bad thing. And that was my second way of getting into

my partner's panties; sunflower seeds! It didn't work every time,

but holy shit it was easy to tell when it had. I would usually start

my assault around 11 am. I would start slowly, just a few seeds. I

could tell if it was going to work after I cracked the second or

third one with my teeth. She would turn to stare at me; eyes fixed

on my mouth. Her breathing would get shallow and if she'd already

slipped her jacket off, I'd been able to see her nipples through her

blouse. That's when she would say it, in that low, breathy voice

of hers.

"Are we eating out?"

It always made my cock jump to attention. A lesser man would've

come in his shorts. I knew after my little display she'd be

expecting me to put my money where my mouth was, or something to

that effect. Did I mind? Fuck no! It was probably the only time I

was in control. I may not have been able to control Scully with

words, but I certainly could with my tongue. I did use my teeth,

lips and fingers too.

By the time we reached her apartment, Scully's panties were always

dripping. I loved to torment her by leaving them on and teasing her

through them. Why? Because I like to hear her beg me. I like to feel

her writhe and I love it when she starts to swear at me. When she

switches from pleading with me to swearing a blue streak, I know

it's time to give in. The one time I didn't, she came before I got

them off. I was proud of the fact that I'd accomplished that, but I

love the way her pussy tastes. I love the way it looks too, all

plump and glistening because of me, because of what I do to her,

so I always make sure to get her panties off in time. When we fuck

after I eat her out, she's always extremely hot and tight, so I

may have a bit of an ulterior motive, but I don't think she

cares.

On the days we had lunch at her place, our afternoons back at the

office were always exceptionally mellow.

After the incident with Eddie Van Blundht, Scully admitted that she

was very confused by my apparent attempt to seduce her. She says

if I wanted sex, I just had to ask and here I was trying to woo her.

I didn't point out that I had never initiated sex, not directly.

That tidbit must have escaped her attention. She was more concerned

by the fact that I was trying to take our relationship to a new

level, but then I burst through her apartment door and it all

became very clear. Eddie thought I was a loser because he'd almost

gotten into her pants, assuming I hadn't. Scully and I both know

the truth, but what she doesn't know, is that I was a little

jealous of Eddie. Scully and I may have been having regular sex, but

from the little she told me, she shared things with him, that she

had never told me.

When Scully was fighting her cancer, I'd expected the sex to stop,

but it didn't. It definitely changed. Once more, we didn't discuss it.

I just followed her lead. In hindsight it's obvious to me what

happened, but a long time passed before either of us realized it.

Neither of us took it very seriously when I made my drug-addled

confession of love, but things were still different somehow, after

that.

Even though I had no interest in anyone else, I didn't stop her from

pursuing anyone that caught her fancy. I even handed Sherriff

Hartwell to her on a silver platter, to prove that I wasn't jealous.

It still annoys me that she didn't notice how much he pissed me off.

So We don't talk about him. I choose to believe that she was only

swayed by his vampire charms. Regardless of his charms, it was my

ass she saved. That tells me that I must have a few charms of my

own.

We don't discuss Mr. Jerse either. I learned my lesson that time.

If I pushed her too far, she'd unwind with someone else. Some

vampire charming his way into her panties was one thing, but I

certainly didn't want to be the reason she went running into

someone else's arms. No, Fox Mulder, alone, will always be

responsible for the well-being of Dana Scully's body, mind and

spirit. Or so I like to think.

It wasn't until Diana appeared on the scene that I noticed that

something between us changed. Again, I didn't intentionally make

Scully jealous, like I had with Bambi, but I could tell she was.

I assumed she'd work those feelings out in the sack, like she

always did. I was looking forward to a particularly feisty romp,

but instead I got the cold shoulder. I didn't even manage to

win her back when we were playing house in The Falls. It wasn't

until after we rode out that hurricane in Florida that Scully

finally rode *me* again, injuries and all.

After that, things returned to normal. Our dynamic was restored.

Scully was even jealous of Karin Berquist, although I have

absolutely no idea why. I tried to convince that there was no

reason to be jealous, but she remained unconvinced. She was

positive Karin had her sights set on me. Once we wrapped that

case, Scully did a little, okay, a lot of territory marking of her

own. There was, however, no skittering around and peeing in

corners. No, she used her mouth. It was the first time Dana Scully

gave me a love bite. And she didn't stop at one.

That's when I knew.

Scully says she doesn't know when it happened; when she realized.

I think Phillip Padgett told her. She says I'm wrong, but that's

when we really started to 'hang out'. His words convinced me

to seduce her. I'd been fucking my beautiful partner for the last

six years, but on that miraculous night in April, I took Dana

Scully into my arms and made love to her; really made love. The

best part was, she let me. Who knew baseball would be the way

to her heart?

cursor flashing

As I sit and think about what I want to say next, the door to the

study opens and Scully appears. I hadn't heard the car coming up

the driveway.

"Hey." She smiles at me.

"You're home early." I return her smile.

"It's five o'clock, Mulder." She rolls her eyes at me. "What are you

working on?" She nods toward the laptop.

"Nothing." I push it closed. Luckily I have it set to autosave.

"Why don't you want to tell me?" She leans on the desk to look

closely into my eyes.

"Kind of a memoir, I guess, but I'm not finished yet." I meet her

gaze as I absently pick up a few sunflower seeds. Today it only

takes two.

end


End file.
